Kenangan
by jena florn
Summary: Ada kenangan yang kerap menyusup dan minta diperhatikan. Kenangan tentang dia; lelaki elok Ji Min. [JiminxTaehyung][VMin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook from BTS.**

 **Kenangan © jena florn**

 **Boyslove; VMin. Typos. Kalimat italic untuk flashback. '...' untuk pergantian scene.  
**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Ada kenangan yang kerap menyusup dan minta diperhatikan. Kenangan tentang dia; lelaki elok Ji Min.)

* * *

Park Ji Min memutuskan untuk menjadi biarawan.

Di deretan bangku terdepan, Ji Min tatap sosok Yesus di altar. Meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusannya ini benar yang terbaik. Biar saja ia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya—yang tidak Ji Min ketahui sepanjang apa—untuk mengabdi pada Tuhan. Untuk menjadi anak-Nya yang diberkati.

Teringat ia pada apa-apa yang membuatnya sampai memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalan ini. Ji Min teringat pada lelaki eloknya, pada impian-impiannya, pada pertemuan sederhana dengan seorang pastur di sebuah pemakaman.

...

...

" _Seseorang baru saja berbohong padaku, Bapa_ _,_ _"_ _adu Ji Min._

 _Pastur yang rambutnya sudah dihiasi uban itu menatap Ji Min. "Itukah yang membuatmu menangis?"_

" _Iya_ _. Aku pasti kelihatan lemah sekali." Ji Min tersenyum_ _retak_ _. "Dia bilang akan hidup bersamaku hingga kami tua. Tapi kami belum tua, Bapa. Kenapa dia harus pergi?"_

" _Boleh aku menghiburmu melalui kata-kata penenang yang sering diperuntukkan pada anak kecil?" tanya pastur itu. Matanya memancarkan keramahan yang sedikitnya menenangkan kesedihan Ji Min. "Karena Tuhan menyayanginya_ _, Anakku_ _. Itu kenapa dia harus pergi. Karena Tuhan ingin cepat bersamanya dan membawa dia dekat dengan penjagaan-Nya."_

...

...

Ji Min menunduk dan memeluk erat bingkai berisikan foto sepasang kekasih yang tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Di salah satu tangannya yang tengah mencengkram bingkai foto, sebuah rosario menyembul. Sekali ini saja, Ji Min ingin menangis lebih lama. Hari ini saja, ia ingin mengiba di hadapan Tuhan.

...

...

 _Ada_ _air mata_ _yang tidak bisa Ji Min bendung kala sosok berseragam rumah sakit, yang tangannya berada dalam genggaman Ji Min, perlahan_ _terkulai dan mendingin_ _di bawah sentuhannya. Ji Min menemukan dirinya_ _goyah, hampir ambruk, tangannya gemetaran. Ia_ _menyadari jika tangan yang_ _berada_ _digenggamnya telah menjadi bagian tubuh dari orang yang baru saja ditinggal sang arwah._

 _T_ _ak lama setelah itu_ _Ji Min_ _menangis. Dadanya sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan dari ketika ia ditonjok Kim Nam Joon._

" _Tidak." Ji Min terisak. "Jangan. Jangan seperti ini, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak boleh boleh mati! Kau harus bangun!"_

 _Sembari menatap wajah elok yang sudah pucat itu, Ji Min_ _memutar ulang janji-janji dan impian yang sempat_ _mereka buat_ _. Ia_ _berbicara dengan kalimat berantakan. M_ _embahas semua_ _impian_ _yang barangkali mulai terlupakan oleh_ _sosok elok di hadapannya itu_ _, yang sampai hati membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Ji Min._

" _Kumohon bangun..."_

 _Sekali lagi Ji Min memohon_ _. M_ _eski Ji Min sudah bersiap untuk hari ini, meski ia tahu luka ini akan datang, Ji Min tetap_ _tidak_ _sanggup_ _menerimanya_ _._

 _Belum pernah sanggup._

...

...

" _Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus,_ _Hyung_ _."_

 _Suara Jeon Jung Kook menginterupsi diamnya. Itu beberapa minggu usai pemakaman yang membuat kebahagiaan lari terbirit-birit menjauhi Ji Min. Tahu sajalah si bahagia itu jika Ji Min tak mungkin sanggup berkawan dengannya lagi._

 _... Usai semuanya._

 _Ji Min tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari guci berisikan abu yang ia simpan di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Ditemuinya bayangan Jung Kook dari permukaan guci, menatap lelaki itu dari sana._

" _Lalu aku harus seperti apa?" tanya Ji Min. "Kau pikir dalam keadaan seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan, Jung Kook?"_

 _Sekarang_ _Jung Kook_ _mulai terbiasa_ _mendapati Ji Min yang selemah itu_ _,_ _dengan suara_ _parau_ _yang_ _kerap_ _membuat dada Jung Kook linu._

" _Tetaplah hidup dengan baik. Lakukan saja itu," ujar Jung Kook. Seakan semuanya semudah itu. "Meski aku tahu jika melakukannya tidaklah mudah. Hidup saja dengan baik,_ _Hyung_ _."_

 _Harusnya._

 _Ji Min juga selalu menyugesti diri untuk hidup dengan baik. Tapi Ji Min terlanjur lupa. Ia lupa seperti apa hidup yang baik di sini. Hidup macam apa yang Jung Kook suruh ia rasakan, yang kata Jung Kook... baik._

 _Ji Min lupa. Ia tidak tahu. Meski ia ingin merasakannya._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

Di tanggal ini, empat bulan lalu, kau menyapaku. Aku melihatmu untuk kali pertama.

Jujur saja, aku tertarik padamu saat itu. Pun hingga sekarang. Di saat semua orang menganggapmu aneh, di saat kau bukan orang yang sehebat dan seindah itu untuk dikagumi. Aku telah mengagumimu begitu saja. Seakan semuanya semudah itu; menerima dan mencintaimu memang segampang itu.

Aku tertarik padamu, Kim Tae Hyung.

Aku menyukaimu.

* * *

Tulisan tangan berwarna hitam itu terbaca lagi. Surat yang Ji Min tulis dulu. Surat purba dua tahun lalu. Surat untuk Kim Tae Hyung.

Kim Tae Hyung si lelaki beriris sewarna jelaga, dengan senyum yang membuat Ji Min berdebar tiap menikmatinya. Pun segala yang ada padanya; yang membuat Ji Min tertarik. Lelaki indah yang memesonanya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang membuat Ji Min ingin menaruhnya dalam penjagaan. Selalu.

... Andai Tuhan masih mengizinkan. Tapi Tae Hyung pergi begitu saja.

Mereka sudah sangat dekat. Jika kekasih berarti orang yang selalu ada untukmu, menemanimu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu, membuatmu nyaman, membuat dadamu berdebar, mengatakan ingin selalu bersamamu, maka Tae Hyung sudah menjadi kekasih Ji Min.

Ji Min pernah membeli cincin pasangan untuk ia dan Tae Hyung. Hanya cincin perak yang terjangkau kantong anak sekolah. Ia mengajak Tae Hyung _ketemuan_ di kelas usai sekolah berakhir untuk memberikan salah satu cincin itu pada Tae Hyung. Berdua. Di senja yang menggantung cantik.

Tapi Tae Hyung tidak datang. Bahkan hingga langit di luar jendela dihiasi bintang, Ji Min tetap sendirian di kelas sambil menggenggam sepasang cincin itu.

Lalu Ji Min mulai mengetahui kalau Tae Hyung tidak hanya tidak bisa datang di sore itu. Tae Hyung tidak bisa datang untuk pertemuan lainnya. Tae Hyung tidak lagi datang ke sekolah, ke warnet, ke taman bermain, ke rumah Ji Min. Tae Hyung tidak muncul di semua tempat yang biasa disinggahinya.

Karena Tae Hyung sakit, sangat sakit.

Ji Min terpaksa harus menelan segala harapan manisnya. Harapan bahwa ia dan Tae Hyung akan terus bersama hingga menua. Kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang sama, wajib militer bersama, kerja di tempat yang sama. Bahwa Tae Hyung akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ji Min, melalui segalanya bersama Ji Min.

Lagi-lagi Ji Min merasa dadanya nyeri.

Ia menunduk di bangku itu. Kalung berbandul rosario dan cincin perak tak asing diangkatnya untuk dipasangkan kembali ke leher. Ji Min berdiri, membawa foto berbingkai itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Lalu ia menatap pintu gereja yang bercelah, tidak tertutup rapat.

Dalam hati Ji Min berharap jika dari pintu itu seorang lelaki yang ia rindukan akan muncul. Menyatakan kerinduan padanya. Membisikkan cinta pada Ji Min. Memeluknya.

Ji Min selalu berharap. Ia selalu menunggu Tae Hyung.

... Dan ia tak mau bosan pada kegiatan itu.

* * *

(end)

Note: saya lagi jatuh cintaaaa sama vmin, makanya bikin ff tentang mereka, meski genrenya hurt u.u

sebenarnya bingung mau ngasih tanda apa buat pergantian scene di flashback-nya jimin, jadi saya pake '...'. terima kasih sudah membaca :) rnr?


End file.
